Hannah, She's the girl with the perfect guy
by Taylor is awesome
Summary: when Hannah moves four hours away from her hometown, she is forced to make new friends and find a new boyfriend. When she bumps into Nick, she immediately finds herself attracted to him. She also bumps into a girl named Rachael. They instantly become friends.
1. A new City

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I will write two other stories about two other friends of Hannah's that she meets later on.**

So in the beggining, Hannah moves to a city that is 4 hours away and is enrolled into a unfamiliar high school with unfamiliar people. She grabs her schedule and searches frantically for her first class. Luckily she makes it just in time to run into the classroom, grab a set and put her binder on her desk. "You new?" A girl sitting beside her asked.

"Yeah. Can you help me find my next class?" Hannah asked showing the girl her schedule.

"Hi. My name is Rachael. I have 2nd period with you so I can show you around." Rachael said leaning in looking at Hannah's schedule.

" I'm Hannah. Yeah that would be great." Hannah said, and in that moment Hannah felt like she found a friend. About a half an hour later, the bell rang for the next class.

"Come on Hannah, I'll walk with you to our next class. Its really not that complicated. But for a new kid, it can be pretty confusing. I remember when it was the first year of high school for me. I was lost. Oh, its right here." Rachael says turning a corner and pointing to a door with the number 103 written on the door.

"Mr. Janson." Hannah read out loud to herself. Rachael and her sat in desks kitty-corner to each other. Rachael handed Hannah a text book for science. "Thanks." Hannah whispered to Rachael. She smiled and turned her head towards the teacher.

"The nucleus is the directed of the cell. It directs what the cell does and how it functions." He was talking something about cells but Hannah wasn't really paying much attention. She was more focust on a guy in the front row with short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She heard a whole bunch of other girls talking about him. She heard one of them say that his name was Nick. Her face beamed with the thought of her new crush, Nick. Of course she was upset that she had to leave her friends. She had to break up with her boyfriend because long distance relationships are very hard to maintain. But all of that was in her past. She found a good school and she's already starting to make friends. The bell rang and she picked up her binder and new text book and walked to her next class. She walked up the stairs with the other 50 people to their next class. Apparently, she had the same class as Nick. Which was English. She sat near the back in the 3rd row from the right and he sat right beside her on the right. His beautiful eyes glimmering in the light of the sun coming in from the back window. His hair, perfectly combed each strand of hair in line with the others. His smile, as white as the clouds. His lips moving in sinc with his words. Not stumbling on sentences or choking on words. He was the perfect guy. Except for one thing. He had a girlfriend. She sat down beside him right in front of Hannah. They held hands the whole class. Hannah kept glaring at her with an evil death stare telling her to go to sleep all class. She walked out very angrily as the bell rang for lunch. Hannah quickly grabbed her things and headed to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her lunch from her backpack.

"So should we eat in the main lobby or the cafeteria?" She asked turning towards Rachael.

"Cafeteria." She said as she walked down the hallway. Hannah walked into the cafeteria looking amongst the dozens of tables. More then 3/4 of them were taken. Most of them by lonely people who are still waiting for their friends to find them. She found a spot near the middle of the room with a few bread crumbs on it. She sweeped the crumbs okntot the florr with her hand. She wiped the remaining crumbs on her hands to the floor. She pulled out a chair and sat down beside Rachael on the hard, plastic, stiff chairs.

"Hey look. I can see that guy you were looking at through all of English class." She said pointing through the croud atat a boy with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Hannah moved to where Rachael was sitting and pushed her out of her seat. She moved Rachael's lunch over, clenched her hand into a fist, put it on her jawline and tilted her head the slightest bit to the right. She sighed. Not from sadness but from the thought of a cute guy in her sight and every once in a while he would look at her.

"Obsessed much?" Rachael said jabbing Hannah in the shoulder.

"Oww!" Hannah said slapping Rachael on the back of the hand. She just laughed.

Rachael cleaned up her lunch stuff and through her garbage away. Hannah did the same. They went upstairs to their lockers to get their binders and text books. Hannah quietly mumbled her combination to herself. "18-36-20." She pulled on her lock and soon enough, it opened. She waited for Rachael to grab her binders and everything else before she headed to her next class which was social. Nick was in the same class as her in social. They both have three out of four classes together so she gets to see him very often. As she walked to her social class, she heard two people fighting. She looked around the corner and saw nick and his girlfriend fighting. He looked as if steam were going to come out of his ears. Hannah hid behind a corner so that they wouldn't see her as she listened to their conversation.

"That doesn't make it right! Just because it ment nothing it doesn't mean that it was OK to cheat on me with another guy!" Nick screamed at his girlfriend. Hannah looked over the corner a little to see Nick grabbing his hair. It looked like he was almost going to pull it out. He punched his fist into a wall. He shook his hand in pain. His girlfriend walked away as soon as she realized that lunch was over. Hannah walked ever so gently towards Nick. She knew that he was sad and that he needed comfort so she talked in a nice, gentle voice.

"Are you OK?" She asked setting her binder on the floor beside him. She saw tears in his eyes. Tears of sadness. He felt heart broken. Like there was nothing that could ever cheer him up. But Hannah just held her arms open. His eyes started to water he leaned in for a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. That was all that he needed. A hug from someone. He unfolded his arms and looked at Hannah with compassion. He saw love and joy in her eyes and he realized what he had done wrong. He picked the wrong girl. He realizes that he wanted her. Not his old girlfriend. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and slowly but calmly leaned towards Hannah. Hannah saw what he was doing and was a little surprised but she really wanted to kiss him sok she leaned in closer to him. They both slowly closed their eyes and with the energy created by the moment, they kissed like each one of them found their soul mate. They knew that they are supposed to be together forever and never leave or hurt each other. They both very slowly opened their eyes and leaned their heads back. Hannah was amazed by how beautiful that kiss was. Nick was in shock by how wrong he had been before and how he knew that she was the one. She was the right girl, and he was the right guy. They are the most beautiful couple.

**There you go. I know that its so early in the story to make them fall in love like that but it just plays along nicely with the rest of the story. Please review and follow me.**


	2. The messed up first date

**This is the second chapter. Hannah is now so shocked because Nick kissed her when he has a girlfriend. Gasp! **

The next day at school, Hannah kept her head down all day. Looking at the moving tiles as she walked by the croud of people. She stopped walking because there was a pair of feet in her way. "Can you please move." She mumbled.

"Not unless you kiss me first." Nick said. She slowly lifted her head and saw Nick smiling happily at her. "I like your shirt." He said as she lifted her head, revealing the writing on her shirt which said, 'Hello? Stop being an ass kisser! My lips are up here!' He laughed at the words on her shirt. Nick moved some hair out of her face. He leaned in and closed his eyes. She just stood still. Actually she leaned back a little. They clenched their lips around each others. They savored that moment. Hannah enjoyed that kiss. She thought that the first kiss was a fluke. That it was never supposed to happen. She thought that Nick was just caught up in the moment. Nick opened his eyes and looked at Hannah. She was even more shocked than before. Nick was just smiling. He was so happy that he wanted Hannah to skip classes with him just to take her somewhere.

"No Nick. I can't skip. If I skip I will get kicked out of the class." Hannah argued. "I can come tonight. Pick me up at 7:00." She said and walked away. Hannah was still confused. Did Nick break up with his girlfriend or not? She kept asking herself and answering with, 'of course he did other wise he wouldn't be kissing me. Or maybe he is dating two girls at once. Or maybe...' She kept coming up with all of these scenarios for why he was kissing her. but what she didn't hunk of as an answer was 'maybe he justices me so much that he forgot to break up with his girlfriend.

That evening, she got herself ready for whatever Nick had planned for her. It was 6:46pm and Hannah was waiting for Nick to arrive. A few minutes later Hannah heard a knock at the door. She put her other earing in and opened the door. She saw Nick standing outside her door holding a little box.

"Hello Nick. Your early." She said inviting Nick to come inside.

"I can't. I made reservations at a restaurant. We don't have any time to spare." He said pulling Hannah by the wrist to the car. She resisted the pull of Nick's hand grabbing her wrist. She stood still, looking at Nick as the sun was setting.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at him with her crystal blue eyes.

"It's a surprise." He said and lead Hannah towards the car. He opened the car door for Hannah and she stepped inside. He closed her door and started the car. He put the car in gear and started driving. He was driving 80km an hour, but the speed limit was only 60km. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. Thankfully, they both made it to the restaurant safely. Hannah stepped outside the car to a beautiful restaurant called "The Bistro". Hannah opened the door to come across a gorgeous restaurant with identical forks, knives, spoons, and plates. there were beautiful pink chandeliers on the ceiling and very fancy white table cloths.

"Wow! this place is so beautiful." Hannah said as her jaw fell to the floor. She found a table seated for two that had a reservation card on it that said, "For Hannah and Nick". Nick pulled her chair out for her and she gratefully sat down.

"Nick? Can I ask you something?" Hannah said taking her gaze off of the beautiful scenery.

"Of coarse." He said looking at a menu.

"Are you still dating your girlfriend? because I never heard you break up with her." She watched his expression as he realized that he forgot to break up with his old girlfriend.

"Uhh...No." He said. Hannah pushed her chair out, stood up and walked out the door. Nick immediately chased after her still holding the box in his hand. "Hannah, wait!" He said grabbing her arm and turning her around. He looked at her pail face as the tears rolled down her cold skin.

"Do you still love her? Are you just going after me because I'm vulnerable or what is it?" She said as the cold wind blew past her warm tears.

"No I don't love her! I was just distracted by you-"

"Distracted?! you were Distracted by me?!" She said turning around and walking away. She was such a fast walker that Nick almost had to run to catch up with her.

"Wait!" He called out. she turned around slowly. He walked up to her and handed her the box in his hands.

She opened the box slowly. There was a necklace inside in bedded diamonds said, "_**I love you**_". Nick looked at her as new tears started to form in her eyes. she studied the necklace for a long time before shutting the case and shoving it back into Nick's chest. She walked away very slowly. He was confused so he called out for her.

"Hannah, wait."

"What is it this time?! You already said that I was a distraction, and that you love me. What are you going to say that can possibly make me feel better?" She said while his face went blank. Nick looked up at her with a kind of sad smile.

"You deserve much more than I can ever offer you." He said and sadly walked away. Surprised by his words, she ran after him, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around to face her and slowly kissed his beautiful soft lips. they broke apart after a matter of wonderful moments with their lips pressed against each others. She stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. He stared into her crystal blue eyes. Nick handed the necklace back to her.

"I mean it you know. I really do love you."

"I love you too." She said a little shocked at how fast he said those words and how deep those words were. They both leaned in and hugged each other. Nick put his arm around Hannah's shoulder and walked towards the car. Nick drove Hannah home. He drove to his house and thought about their first date.

**So how's that for a first date? pretty messed up right? I know that not a lot of first dates are the best but this one was just whack. Imagine, going on your first date and the other person says that they love you and you've only known them for a day haven't but really known anything about them. I wouldn't say that I love them back. I would say that we need to get to know each other first. but this is Hannah's story so I'll stop ranting about what I would do and start working on the next chapter. Please message me and review. Please and thank you follow/favorite my story.**


End file.
